In sports officiating, in such sports as soccer for example, officials often use flags to signal various infractions and notifications to fans, players, and coaches. Additionally, in sports involving inflatable implements such as balls, of which many exist, implements often need to be gauged and correctly deflated or inflated to correct pressures. This is important to the play of the games, and is typically ruled so. However, officials are often without a gauge and a pump with which to perform these functions. Looking for, finding, and using a pump and gauge, if even present, requires delay of a game. The present apparatus combines a pump with air pressure gauge and a flag, thereby solving the above problems.